Self-Titled
Self-Titled was the 4th studio album by the British-American band The Infection. This album was the last album before their hiatus in 2004 to record on their 1st side-project album Reign of Terror. Several demos of the album were surfaced on YouTube by an Anonymous YouTuber who claimed that he found out in a garage sale; They were titled "Blink Of An Eye 8-Track Demo CD", "2001 Infection 6-Track Internal Demo CD" & "Blink Of An Eye 12-Track Demo CD" and contained unreleased songs including the unreleased demo of Magic Tricks. Singles # Magic Tricks (Released April 23rd, 2002) # Blood (Released July 9th, 2002) # Victory Is Ours (Released September 27th, 2002) # Magic Tricks '07 (Released June 3rd, 2007) Tracklist #Victory Is Ours #The Man Who Stole A Krabby Patty #Magic Tricks #Fresh As Daisies #Northwind #Heaven At Last #Monster #Blood #Running #The Bridge Is Falling Bonus Tracks # Superfly (B-Side) # Assassin (B-Side) # Vaccine Slaughterhouse (Outtake) # Mustang Rider (Outtake) # Shithead (Outtake) # Network (Outtake) # Messiah (Outtake) # Leap of Faith (Outtake) # Magic Tricks (Unreleased Demo) # Footprint (B-Side) Blink Of An Eye 8-Track Demo CD: Demo Recorded: August 5th, 2001 # Northwind (Demo) # Lost Soul Train (Monster Demo) # Beautiful Loser (Victory Is Ours Demo) # Magic Tricks (Unreleased Demo; not the demo from the Bonus Tracks list.) # Saint And The Sinner (Unreleased Demo) # The Man Who Stole A Krabby Patty (Demo) # Blink Of An Eye (Unreleased Demo) # Heaven At Last (Demo) 2001 Infection 6-Track Internal Demo CD: Demo Recorded: August 19th, 2001 # Saint And The Sinner # The Bridge Is Falling # Monster # Beautiful Loser # Bad Manners # The Man Who Stole A Krabby Patty Personnel (Blink Of An Eye 8-Track Demo CD): * SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals * Sandy Cheeks - bass guitar, backing vocals * Yolandi Visser - rhythm guitar, backing vocals, violin on "Lost Soul Train" * Fred Durst - drums, precession * Shirley Manson - violin on "Beautiful Loser" & "Magic Tricks" Note: * The 6 tracks are from The Infection's unreleased debut album Vaccine Slaughterhouse and were recorded in August 2001. * The Magic Tricks unreleased demo was recorded in July 2001, it was later re-recorded in October 2001. Development/Writing TBA Recording TBA Band Members * SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals * Sandy Cheeks - bass guitar, backing vocals * Yolandi Visser (credited as Anri du Toit) - rhythm guitar, backing vocals * Patrick Star - drums, precession on "Magic Tricks" * Fred Durst - drums, precession The Infection 2002 Tour Setlist: # Heaven At Last # Magic Tricks # Monster # Blood # Throwing Rocks In The Sea # Welcome To Rock Bottom # I Have Lips # Lost City # The Traffic Jam # Connected # I Don't Give A Damn # Bullet With Butterfly Wings (Smashing Pumpkins cover) # Fresh As Daisies # The Man Who Stole A Krabby Patty # Running # The Bridge Is Falling # Roswell Tour Members: * ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' - lead guitar, lead vocals * ''Sandy Cheeks'''' - bass guitar, backing vocals '' * Yolandi Visser - rhythm guitar, backing vocals, lead vocals on "Roswell" '' * ''Fred Durst - drums, precession (April 23rd - June 16th, 2002) * ''Patrick Star'''' - drums, precession (June 21st, 2002 - July 15th, 2002)'' * April 23rd, 2002 - Olympia Theater, Miami, Florida * April 24th, 2002 - House of Blues, Orlando, Florida * April 27th, 2002 - Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, Illinois * April 28th, 2002 - Greek Theatre, Berkeley, California * April 30th, 2002 - Rose Garden, Portland, Oregon * May 4th, 2002 - Wells Fargo Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * May 5th, 2002 - Rockwood Music Hall, New York, New York * May 6th, 2002 - Highline Ballroom, New York, New York * May 9th, 2002 - Compaq Center, San Jose, California * May 10th, 2002 - ARCO Arena, Sacramento, California * May 11th, 2002 - Sandstone Amphitheater, Bonner Springs, Kansas * May 14th, 2002 - MGM Grand Garden Arena, Paradise, Nevada * May 15th, 2002 - Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, Washington * May 16th, 2002 - KeyArena, Seattle, Washington * May 17th, 2002 - Smirnoff Music Center, Dallas, Texas * May 18th, 2002 - Pinkpop, Landgraaf, Netherlands (Pinkpop 2002) * May 20th, 2002 - America West Arena, Phoenix, Arizona * May 21st, 2002 - Firstar Center, Cincinnati, Ohio * May 22nd, 2002 - Continental Airlines Arena, East Rutherford, New Jersey * May 25th, 2002 - Blue Cross Arena, Rochester, New York * May 26th, 2002 - Target Center, Minneapolis, Minnesota * May 27th, 2002 - Cox Arena, San Diego, California * May 30th, 2002 - Bill Graham Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, California *June 3rd, 2002 - State Theater, St. Petersburg, Florida *June 4th, 2002 - Nissan Pavilion, Bristow, Virginia *June 5th, 2002 - Pepsi Center, Denver, Colorado *June 7th, 2002 - Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, California *June 8th, 2002 - Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, California *June 9th, 2002 - Coors Amphitheatre, Greenwood Village, Colorado *June 10th, 2002 - Van Adel Arena, Grand Rapids, Michigan *June 11th, 2002 - TD Waterhouse Centre, Orlando, Florida *June 12th, 2002 - Blockbuster Pavilion, Charlotte, North Carolina *June 14th, 2002 - Baltimore Arena, Baltimore, Maryland *June 15th, 2002 - Frank Erwin Center, Austin, Texas *June 16th, 2002 - Starplex Amphitheatre, Dallas, Texas (Fred Dursts' last show as he was fired the next day after writing a blog post about Sandy.) *June 21st, 2002 - Freedom Hall, Louisville, Kentucky (Patrick Stars' first show since 2000.) *June 22nd, 2002 - Meadows Music Center, Hartford, Connecticut *June 23rd, 2002 - Sacred Heart Music Center, Duluth, Minnesota *June 26th, 2002 - Roanoke Civic Center, Roanoke, Virginia *June 27th, 2002 - Cox Arena, San Diego, California *June 28th, 2002 - First Union Spectrum, Philidelphia, Pennsylvania Beale Street Music Festival 2001 # Start Moving # Transgressions # Drumstick # Beetles # The Traffic Jam # Infected Stuff # Bad Manners # I've Messed You Up # Connected # The Address Is On My Brain # Blood # Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) # We Need An Replacement # Start Scamming # You Know # Lost City # Finally # Bubble Wrap # I Beg to Differ # Why Did This Happen # The Bridge Is Falling * ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' - lead guitar, lead vocals * ''Sandy Cheeks'''' - bass guitar, backing vocals '' * Yolandi Visser - rhythm guitar, backing vocals * Fred Durst - drums, precession '' Saint And The Sinner Tour # Start Moving # Transgressions # Drumstick # Beetles # The Traffic Jam # Infected Stuff # Valentine Gift # I've Messed You Up # Connected # The Address Is On My Brain # Blood # Ends (Everlast cover) # We Need An Replacement # Start Scamming # You Know # Lost City # Finally # Bubble Wrap # Saint And The Sinner # Chucky v.s. The Giant Tortoise # Defying Gravity # My Skin # Take A Look Around (Limp Bizkit cover) * [[SpongeBob SquarePants|''SpongeBob SquarePants]] - lead guitar, lead vocals * ''Sandy Cheeks'''' - bass guitar, backing vocals '' * Yolandi Visser (credited as Miss Anri in tour posters) - rhythm guitar, backing vocals * ''Fred Durst - drums, precession '' Category:Songs Category:Albums Category:Lists Category:Blue Ink